Conceal It
by MusicaJoy
Summary: Another sister is locked up. But what happens when the kingdom finds out about her secret? What happens when Elsa and Anna find out? Join the youngest sibling, Lillian. -Written by Joy of MusicaJoy


**I guess this idea has been taken, but I wanted to write my own version.**

**Disclaimer: "Frozen" belongs to Disney. So that means we own "Frozen", not. The Snow Queen isn't ours either. You may begin...**

* * *

It had been nearly always like this. Elsa was locked up and Lillian was shut away. Anna remembered Elsa as her best friend. Those were the old days though. Anna barely knew how Lillian looked like. The only portrait of the current Lillian hung in a shadow of a dark hallway. Her hair was in an auburn, messy side bun. Though her lips were curled into a smile, her blue eyes were showing fear.

When Lillian was born, only a couple of months later, Elsa was locked away, and so was Lillian. Since then, Anna never laid an eye on them.

"Elsa? Lillian? Please, just can't we see each other?"

"No, just, please go away." Elsa grumbled from her room.

A tragedy had then struck. The Queen and King had left the kingdom forever. The castle was silent, with an exception of weeping.

Without her parents, Elsa's powers had gone a bit out of control, and so had Lillian's. Lillian didn't manipulate winter like conditions. She was...different.

Instead of a frost-covered room, she had a room that looked like it had been dice for a giant's board game. Lillian's bed was not even a bed, but a jumbled mess of covers and pillows. The dresser was shattered on the ground. Her clothes were piled in scatters in every location. Why Lillian had seventy-seven years of bad luck from all the mirrors she had broke. But Lillian didn't mind, wasn't she just born with bad luck? At most times she thought her power was to destroy items of every sort. Her power, though, was to cause the worst tornadoes and winds, or even just a calm breeze.

She heard from her parents that she could learn to control it. So far that plan hadn't worked out. She heard of her sisters, Elsa and Anna. Never did she catch a glimpse of them. The most she ever heard from them was Anna'a pleads to let her in, and Elsa's blunt answers. Lillian gave her thanks to Elsa. Anna was not allowed in Lillian's room. It would be far too dangerous. But why was Elsa never out knocking at the door? Could she be just like Lillian?

So it had been that way for a long time. Lillian's powers going out of control, and then she cleans up the mess. Elsa's powers going out of control, and her room is a freezer. Anna missing her sisters, and never seeing them-that is, until Coronation Day.

* * *

Lillian studied her reflection in a piece of smashed glass. She took a deep breath in as she straightened her emerald dress, tracing her fingers on the exquisite, dark designs. The worries of wind causing commotion made her stomach feel flipped. Her trembling hand touched the reflection. Her hair was in a rather large, pinwheel bun.

"Well, I got all fancy, but now I need to handle the hard part." She exhaled nervously and rested the mirror on her now tidy bed. The navy gloves were stretched onto her hands; a trick her father showed her to handle her powers. Swiftly giving out a royal look she let her hand touch the coldness of the door handle.

"This is it..." Lillian shut her eyes as she twisted the handle. There was a creak that she had never heard before. Pushing the door gently, she took a step forward. The door swung closed, leaving Lillian standing alone in the hall.

"Three, two...and...one!" Her eyelids flew open. She gasped in amazement. It was like a whole different world.

She had done it. She had left her room. After all of those years...She had done it!

"I'm free!" She exclaimed, laughing. "I'm _free_!" She slowly fell to her knees.

Her blue eyes started to water as she looked around and studied the details of the hall. Velvet seats and thick curtains. Long carpets and antique pottery. It seemed nothing like her room, only a couple of feet away.

Lillian gasped. "My sisters! I can finally see them!"

How did they look like? Did they adore chocolate as much as she did? Standing up, she let out a chuckle and whispered, "I'm _free..."_

**Check out our profile please! It has some important info! Best of luck!**

**-Joy**


End file.
